Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 766 - Domesticated Cone
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #766 - Domesticated Cone is the seven-hundred sixty-sixth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the eleventh episode of Season 8. Video Overview PAWS Charity Response Kurt heads west, thanking people for the kind response to the PAWS charity fundraiser and that $261 has already been raised. He was a bit worried because it is a local Seattle charity, but the response has eased Kurt's worries. With the weather getting colder in Seattle, Kurt reports that people are on edge after last year's unusual heavy snowfall. He has no updates on his car accident, saying that insurance companies are not in the business of actually providing insurance. Question: Do you have any robots in your home like a roomba? Are you against the robot uprising? He does not think he has a robot in the house, and barely uses the voice command feature on his phone because it doesn't work most of the time. Kurt once heard someone asking their Alexa to do something and thought it was really stupid. He thinks roombas are expensive and wouldn't work at his house, and also mentions his girlfriend getting a Nest thermometer that he believes to be overkill. Question: If you were to make a time capsule, what would you put in it and for how long? Kurt isn't that interested in the 40s and 60s time capsules as he finds them not that interesting, joking he'd put the constitution in a time capsule so people remember it. He thinks reunions are kind of unnecessary now as the Internet keeps people in touch. Kurt stumbles upon a natural surface cobblestone generator that he remarks upon. He mentions that some video games cannot be archived, and wonders what would happen if Minecraft's authentication servers went down but it is reminded you can play offline. Kurt does keep back-ups of each Far Lands or Bust F3 monument, so he admits there is some nostalgia there. Question: If you had the means to adopt another animal other than a dog, cat, or turtle, what would it be? He does not really have an interest in anything else, but mentions that his girlfriend is really interested in birds. Kurt runs through other types of animals, but none interest him too much. Question: What kind of non-domesticated animal would you most like to have as a domesticated pet? Laughing as this similar question was submitted with a donation by none other than ConeDodger, Kurt's thoughts immediately go to dog-like creatures. He thinks that a wild shark would be cool to see. Question: What kind of random thing around your house did you realize you needed that you didn't expect you need at your own place? If you say plunger, I'm unfriending you It's been a while since Kurt actually moved out on his own, and he comes up with a hamper. He mentions that his girlfriend does not have a microwave which he sees as a problem. Kurt mentions having to get a trash can when he moved to Phoenix. He thanks the donors, and goes to bed.